


The Pomegranate, The Lion, The Game

by wtf_is_frank_up_to



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, M/M, Murder Husbands, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_is_frank_up_to/pseuds/wtf_is_frank_up_to
Summary: i dunno.i tried poetry.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 4





	The Pomegranate, The Lion, The Game

I remember,   
that I invited you to my house after we first met.   
I remember sharing a dinner with you.  
I remember sneaking in first pomegranate seed.   
You didn't even notice it.   
It slipped smoothly along other foods.

(This charade went on for a while.)

You never quite fitted in the life around you,   
Such is the life of a lion, raised by a pack of lambs.   
They all thought you're losing your mind,  
while the reality was about to make you all surprised. 

(My mask started falling down around you.)

But a lion can only eat fruits for so long,  
without going crazy, as you did at some point.   
So you tried to eat me, you put me on spot,  
I felt betrayed, even though it was my own fault. 

(You noticed the seeds I was putting in your foods.)

You refused to trust me, that shouldn't be weird,   
I led you through far more than you thought you can take.   
Such is the life of a lion, raised by a pack of lambs,  
Thought that you may not be one of them,  
did not make the fear numb. 

(Now you are free again)

Now that you know, it all has changed,  
There's something raw and challenging   
in way you eat my pomegranates.   
Hands sticky, juice running down your throat,

(I just want to grab you and lick it all off)

Along other things, the rules of the game changed.  
No you versus me,  
Now it's just us versus them.   
Or so i thought? I can't really tell. 

(Heavens help me, how this is going to end?)


End file.
